


Coat loan

by Rebka18



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5481956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebka18/pseuds/Rebka18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock loans Molly his coat (it's still raining and she doesn't have one) as they walk to the Tube station, being unable to find a taxi in the suburbs. Sherlock argues with Molly on the train, wanting her to come to Baker Street, but she insists on going home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coat loan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keeptheotherone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeptheotherone/gifts).



 


End file.
